Perdu dans les bois
by Adraen
Summary: Ou comment réaliser à ses dépends que même dieu peut parfois s'ennuyer... [Un bonbon ou un sort - Collectif NoName]


**Et voilà une très courte fanfic écrite dans le cadre de l'activité "Un bonbon ou un sort" du Collectif NoName.**

 **Merci à Nanthana14 pour son prompt : "ton personnage principal se réveille en pleine nuit dans un endroit inconnu plutôt flippant sans savoir comment il a fait pour arriver là"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La première chose qu'Edward remarqua lorsqu'il reprit connaissance est qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son confortable lit dans sa chambre à Resembool. Dans beaucoup d'autre circonstances, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné le moins du monde, après tout il passait le plus clair de son temps loin de Resembool sa petite ville natale, mais au moment présent, cela représentait une certaine source d'inquiétude pour le jeune alchimiste. En effet, il se rappelait parfaitement bien s'être endormi la veille _dans_ ledit lit.

Ne se laissant nullement abattre, l'alchimiste se mit en quête de réponses. Il avait l'habitude des situations étranges, il était le plus jeune alchimiste d'État et avait déjà rencontré la vérité après tout, il n'allait quand même pas laisser un endroit inconnu le perturber, non ?

Il balaya donc les environs du regard et arriva à deux conclusions plutôt évidentes. Tout d'abord, il se trouvait dans une sorte de forêt et ensuite, il faisait suffisamment sombre pour laisser penser qu'il faisait encore nuit. ''Encore'' étant une supposition, Edward n'avait en réalité pas la moindre idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux. L'un dans l'autre, ces deux découvertes n'avançaient nullement l'alchimiste dont l'esprit se mettait à émettre des hypothèses. La plus plausible était bien entendu la mauvaise blague, et il y avait beaucoup de suspects potentiels. En seconde place, très près derrière la première, se trouvait l'enlèvement, le jeune alchimiste s'était en effet fait de nombreux ennemis, certains par sa seule existence d'ailleurs. Mais peu importe ce à quoi il réfléchissait, rien n'avait le moindre sens.

Après quelques minutes à se triturer les méninges, Edward parvint à une décision. Il allait avancer dans une direction, n'importe laquelle, et voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un nouvel élément capable de lui apporter un nouvel éclairage sur la situation. Restait donc le choix de la direction. Le mathématicien en lui lui rappela que, d'un point de vue probabiliste, il avait autant de chance de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant quelle que soit la direction qu'il prenait, étant donné que rien ne semblait les différencier. En revanche, une partie de lui qu'il attribuait complètement à son expérience des situations foireuses lui rabâchait que peu importe la direction qu'il choisirait, elle serait forcément mauvaise. Décidant de taire cette dernière partie de son esprit, il choisit arbitrairement une direction avant de s'y diriger à faible allure.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Ed parvint enfin à distinguer quelque chose, une lueur au loin. Sentant qu'il était proche de la vérité, il accéléra en direction de la lumière, esquivant les arbres et les branches sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une clairière où se trouvait la source de la lumière. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui causait cette lumière, Edward dut résister à l'envie de se frapper. Il avait espérer trouver la vérité et, dans son immense et particulièrement tordue gentillesse, le dieu qui régnait sur les lois de ce monde lui avait accordé son souhait. Devant lui se trouvait une grande porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, avec un nabot lumineux aux contours indistincts, sauf pour son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, et au sourire narquois, la Vérité.

« C'est une blague ? Lâcha-t-il en dévisageant l'être devant lui.

– Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, jeune alchimiste, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une blague, plutôt une sorte de jeu.

– Une sorte de… Reprit Edward en répétant les mots dans sa tête afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Hurla-t-il alors.

– Je t'assure, mon cher Edward, que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, fit la Vérité en élargissant son sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

– Écoute-moi bien le dieu mégalomane, il est hors de question que je joue à quoi que ce soit.

– Et si je te disais que tu ne sortiras d'ici qu'après avoir joué ?

– Ça ne marche pas avec moi, je trouverai un moyen de sortir tout seul.

– Oh, les enjeux seraient-ils trop _petits_ pour le Fullmetal Alchimiste ?

– Qui est tellement petit qu'une fourmi pourrait lui marcher dessus sans faire exprès ?! Explosa Edward à la mention du mot ''petit''.

– Oh oh, quelqu'un est un peu complexé apparemment, mais n'est-ce pas un peu _petit_ de s'emporter ainsi quand on ose même pas jouer à un petit jeu ? »

Peinant à contrôler sa fureur, Edward voyait rouge. En suivant les conseils de son frère, il se mit à inspirer lentement, puis expirer, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une partie de sa colère le quitter. Il put enfin réfléchir correctement et compris ainsi qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu.

« Bon, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je t'écoute, quel est le jeu ?

– Vraiment ? Oh quelle joie ! Personne n'avait encore accepté de jouer ! Oh, mais c'est embêtant, je n'avais jamais réfléchit jusque-là…

– Pardon ? Demanda Ed qui ne comprenait définitivement plus rien.

– Vois-tu, être Dieu peut parfois être particulièrement ennuyeux, donc j'essaie de trouver des moyens de me divertir. Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que toi et ton frère avez été la meilleure source de divertissement depuis des millénaires.

– Et donc je suis ici pour… te divertir ?

– C'est exact ! Seulement, comme je n'ai pas de jeu à te proposer, je vais te renvoyer tout de suite, mais c'était malgré tout très amusant ! »

Sous le regard ébahi d'Ed, la vérité claqua des doigts et une lumière aveuglante se répandit, forçant l'alchimiste à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans son lit dans la maison des Rockbell, exactement là où il s'était endormi. Il se leva et prit une grande inspiration en se remémorant les événements de sa nuit mouvementée. Si la Vérité décidait qu'elle pouvait l'emmener comme ça sur un coup de tête, les choses allaient devenir bien plus agaçantes. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Décidant de rester sur cette dernière hypothèse, Edward s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête d'un petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsqu'une voix ô combien familière résonna dans son esprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas petit alchimiste, la prochaine fois je serais mieux préparé et nous pourrons nous amuser davantage »

C'était officiel, il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part qui détestait Edward Elric, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.


End file.
